UNA EXTRAÑA PAREJA
by ESTRATOSNESIS
Summary: DOS SIGNOS MUY DIFERENTES JUNTOS


CAPÍTULO 1.- ¿MEDITACIÓN?

Las batallas al fin han terminado, ahora a solo 2 años reina algo similar a la paz y la tranquilidad, en el santuario de Athena los santos dorados que sacrificaron sus almas para destrozar el maldito muro de los lamentos fueron resucitados a petición de la joven diosa, inclusive Shion regresó a la vida y restituido como patriarca.

Si todo ahora es tranquilidad en el santuario...

- Es muy aburrido... – Susurró cierta amazona.

Ella va subiendo uno a uno los escalones de las casas zodiacales para reunirse con el Patriarca, odiaba tener que pasar por los templos, sobre todo por tener que pasar por el templo de sagitario, ya que Aioros se negó a ser revivido y su lugar lo tomó el burro con alas como lo había bautizado la amazona de la cobra¿Por qué lo llamó así? Unos dicen que por despecho, otros dicen que todavía le guarda rencor, y la verdad es un poco de ambas, y esto se debe a que el burro alado la cortejó y Shaina aceptó gustosa, poco después tuvieron un noviazgo, pero el pegaso vaya que metió las 4 patas y bien metidas gracias a un desliz que tuvo con Miho, la chica del orfanato, y ya sabrán como le fue al burro con alas, 1 mes entero en el hospital con varias fracturas, pobre Seiya... aunque pensándolo mejor, bien merecido se lo tiene.

- Maldito burro con alas. _Sob._ Si cree que estoy conforme con solo golpearlo está muy equivocado. _Sniff... – _Reprochó la cobra entre llanto.

¿Qué?, No me miren a mí, si a ustedes les han roto el corazón entonces saben que hasta la persona más ruda llora por amor, pero en fin, regresando a la historia, Shaina ya había pasado por leo sin siquiera saludar a Aioria, pues la verdad lo vio muy bien acompañado de cierta aguililla, y el solo verlos le traía varios recuerdos que eran como echarle sal a la herida, ahora estaba a los pies de la sexta casa, por alguna extraña razón siempre que subía por los templos le agradaba detenerse unos momentos, ya que la casa de virgo siempre emanaba un aire de relajante tranquilidad, una vez estuvo en el centro del templo, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente tratando de aclarar sus ideas y despejar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

- Infeliz como te detesto. – Pronunció en un susurro.

- NAMASTÊ. – Saludó el guardián de la sexta casa.

Shaina dio un pequeño respingo, gracias a Athena que usaba una máscara si no Shaka hubiese enfrentado la fúrica mirada de los ojos llorosos de la cobra.

- Virgo no hagas eso!!. – No se oyó tan molesta como le hubiese gustado.

- Estás muy perturbada, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero creo que la meditación te ayudaría a sopesar un poco tus problemas. – Comentó con una ligera sonrisa el santo de virgo.

- No es necesario, estoy perfectamente. _Sniff_.- Sin querer se escuchó ese pequeño sorbo de nariz.

- ¿Estás segura Ophichus?.- Preguntó con sincera preocupación el rubio.

- CLADO KE ZI!!. – Le gritó la amazona con voz de llanto.

- Como gustes... pero sabes que eres libre de venir cuando quieras, por si necesitas a alguien que te escuche, estoy consciente de que las otras amazonas pueden apoyarte, pero como te lo vuelvo a decir solo si necesitas alguien que te escuche. –Le ofreció Shaka recalcando la última palabra mientras le extendía un pañuelo.

- Gazias. – Respondió con voz quebrada la peliverde.

- Por que no té quedas aquí un rato mientras te tranquilizas un poco, cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré en mi jardín, con tu permiso. – El rubio le dio la espalda y se retiró elegantemente.

La amazona de Ophichus se quedó analizando las palabras del santo de la virgen, tal vez no era tan mala idea la meditación, pero ella como buen Aries preferiría sacar sus frustraciones con una buena sesión de entrenamiento, casi por inercia se quitó la máscara y con el pañuelo que le ofreció aquel santo se limpió las lágrimas que aún fluían de sus ojos, el aroma que despedía el pañuelo era una colonia fresca, un olor varonil, no muy penetrante pero si lo suficiente para resultar embelezante...

- ¡¡Pero que rayos estoy pensando!! . – Se regañó a sí misma mientras volvía a colocarse la máscara.

Salió del sexto templo dando fuertes pisotones sin siquiera considerar que se portó más amable que de costumbre, por lo general era muy arisca y seca al momento de pasar por las doce casas, solo daba un "Buenos días / tardes / noches" dependiendo la hora, no más, no menos, pero desde su rompimiento con el ahora santo de sagitario estaba muy... muy... err... bueno yo que sé, soy hombre no entiendo a las mujeres, pero en fin, a fin de cuentas Shaka no le daba ningún motivo para molestarse con el, ni le cayó a bromas cuando se enteraron de su relación con el pegaso, de hecho la felicitó, incluso se atrevió a decir un jocoso comentario " Espero que puedas enseñarle algo de disciplina al chiquillo, por que siempre que estoy a punto de alcanzar el nirvana, el mocoso entra haciendo un escándalo, parece que tiene un radar", ella rió de buena gana sabiendo que el comentario era muy acertado, aunque bien Shaka pudo haberlo dejado sin sentidos... creo que de hecho lo hizo, pero Seiya no escarmentaba.

- Seiya. – Susurró suavemente la amazona mientras reanudaba su camino.

Siguió subiendo, pero al llegar al noveno templo sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, pero no se amedrentó, avanzó con paso firme y se adentró en el templo, sin embargo se paralizó al escuchar risas dentro de la novena casa.

- ¿Qué rayos?. – Susurró la peliverde.

Se ocultó detrás de un pilar, y se asomó solo lo suficiente, y lo que vio acabó por desgarrarla, pues el santo de sagitario, se estaba besando con la resbalosa del orfanato, sus piernas amenazaron con flaquear, pero no fue así una enorme rabia la invadió, salió de su escondite y caminó con dignidad pasando de largo a los tortolitos, y ellos ni siquiera se percataron de la presencia de la cobra, esto es para ir a parar a los libros de historia, la amazona de Ophichus se tragó su coraje y no reaccionó de manera violenta, al salir del templo se dejó caer de rodillas y sin desearlo las lagrimas volvieron a fluir¿Tan pronto la había olvidado¿Tan poco fue ante sus ojos¿Es por ser amazona?, No lo entendía (N/A: Pero hay que ser honestos en estos tiempos el concepto de fidelidad solo lo encuentras en los perros y en los estéreos), se levantó y ahora más que nunca el trayecto hasta el templo principal le parecía no terminar nunca, cuando al fin llegó, el patriarca le dijo que se tomara un tiempo libre, algunos días para que despejara su mente, ya que solo hacían falta sentir las inestables fluctuaciones de cosmo que tenía Shaina para darse cuenta de que no estaba bien, ella aceptó con voz apagada, sin vida, hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la manera más elegante que pudo, Shion podía ser un hombre muy estricto, pero le afectaba de sobremanera ver a una de sus niñas tan tristes, por que el patriarca consideraba a cada uno de los 88 Caballeros, amazonas y aprendices como sus hijos, y era querido de igual manera, debía que hacer algo con respecto a esta situación ¿Pero qué?, Los males de amor no eran su fuerte.

Shaina salió del templo principal para regresar sobre sus pasos, y en el camino se encontró a unos muy melosos Seiya y Miho, esto era el colmo, no podía estarle pasando esto, y esta vez no resistió se acercó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a un desprevenido sagitario, y salió corriendo del lugar sollozando sonoramente, bajó las escaleras a una velocidad que por poco era la de un santo dorado, sin embargo ella tropezó y calló de bruces al suelo, pero ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse simplemente adoptó una posición fetal y lloró todo lo que pudo¿Por qué¿Es que acaso no merecía ser amada?, se sentía tan vulnerable, desolada, pues la habían abandonado, traicionado y pisoteado su orgullo, ella una guerrera admirable, que cuando escuchaban su nombre las hordas sucumbían a sus pies, ella capaz de sembrar el terror en el corazón del hombre más valiente, llorando amargamente como una niña asustada, lloró tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se quedó dormida.

Estaba despertando, era extraño no recordaba que el suelo fuese tan cálido, suave y mullido, un momento ¿Suave, cálido y mullido?, Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró en una habitación totalmente desconocida, recostada en una cama bastante amplia, miró a su derecha y vio una cómoda con una jarra con agua y un vaso lleno del traslúcido líquido, tomó el vaso y bebió un pequeño sorbo... ¡¡¡¡Y LA MALDITA MÄSCARA DONDE ESTÄ!!!, se levantó de un brinco buscando a su alrededor con la vista pero ni rastro, si el imbécil que le quitó la máscara se atrevió a verle el rostro esta vez sí que no tendría piedad... aunque de hecho esto ya no es necesario, ya que Saori la actual encarnación de la diosa Athena, abolió la ley que les obligaba a las amazonas usar máscara para ocultar su feminidad, así que ya no era indispensable usar el artefacto y obedecer su ley, pero amazonas de primera generación como Marin, Geist, June, y Shaina, preferían usarla y regirse por las antiguas normas...

"_TOC; TOC, TOC"_

- ¿Shaina, estás presentable?. – Preguntó una voz varonil tras la puerta

- ¡¡¡¿Dónde está mi maldita máscara?!!!. – Rugió enfurecida la amazona.

- En el cajón de la cómoda donde se encuentra la jarra con agua. – Explicó pacientemente el hombre detrás de la puerta.

Siguió las indicaciones y efectivamente ahí la encontró, una vez se la hubo colocado, caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe... _PLAFF!!_ Fue el sonido que inundó la habitación...

- Si te atreviste a mirar mi rostro juro que tendrás otra razón para no abrir los ojos. – Siseó furiosa Ophichus.

- Tu amenaza se encuentra fuera de lugar amazona, como bien has dicho tengo los ojos cerrados, aunque puedo percibir el mundo a mí alrededor con mi cosmo, solo distingo formas y tamaños, no puedo enfocar detalles. – Explicó con agobiante calma el rubio abofeteado.

Shaina estaba por abrir la boca pero se quedó callada, las palabras del guardián de la sexta casa eran muy certeras, vaya que metió la pata y bien metida.

- Shaka... ee... yo lo lamento mucho. -

- No tienes por que, de cualquier modo comprendo tu enojo y frustración, espero que el golpe te ayudase a calmarte un poco.- Explico Shaka sonriendo ligeramente.

- Es que yo... –

- Calma, no tienes por que darme explicaciones. -

- Pero yo... yo... no lo entiendo. – Sin desearlo su voz flaqueó.

Shaka que en esos momentos solo usaba su túnica para meditar, abrazó suavemente a la arisca amazona de Ophichus, ella solo se dejó llevar y correspondió el abrazo, y lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, el santo de la virgen la envolvió con su cosmo en un intento por tranquilizarla.

- ¿Aún ezta en pie tu ofedta pada meditad?. – Preguntó la llorosa amazona.

- Por supuesto que sí, cuando gustes podemos comenzar. – Aseguró Shaka.

- Te padece que venga mañana temprano. -

- Cuando quieras, ahora ve a descansar, tu cuerpo lo necesita, mañana nos ocuparemos de tu mente. – Dijo soltándola y tomando sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

Shaina, observó el rostro del rubio, él de alguna manera le inspiraba mucha confianza, asintió levemente y salió de la habitación que había en el sexto templo, justo había salido cuando las 12 casas eran bañadas por los anaranjados rayos del sol vespertino, bajó el resto de las escaleras sin ser molestada, llegó al recinto de amazonas y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos con toda la calma posible, una ves entró no pudo más y nuevamente las lágrimas fluyeron sin siquiera desearlo, se deshizo de ese horrendo trozo de metal que cubría su rostro y se arrojó sobre la cama, abrazó fuertemente la almohada y siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida...

El alba, este auguraba ser un hermoso día, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana¡ENDEMONIADO SOL MATINAL! eso pensó la amazona de Ophichus, estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente cuando los mugrosos rayos del sol de la mañana... ¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEA YA ES DE DÍA!!!!!, debía bañarse y vestirse, después de todo ella fue laque pidió ayuda, y valla que fue tiempo récord, jamás había visto a una mujer bañada y arreglada en 10 minutos, salió rápidamente de sus habitaciones, y en el camino apenas si saludó a sus compañeras, llegó a los pies de la casa de Aries y saludó a Mu con un poco más de calma, subió las escaleras ya no corriendo pero si aprisa, en los siguientes tres templos no encontró a sus respectivos guardianes, quizás se encontraban aún en el mundo de los sueños, estaba por atravesar el cuarto templo cuando a medio camino se encontró a Mascara Mortal de Cáncer haciendo un poco de calistenia...

- Bongiorno la bella signorina. – Saludó en su idioma natal el cangrejo.(1)

- Bongiorno maschera mortale. – Respondió con desgano la peliverde.

- ¿Da quando il mio compatriota è?. -(2)

- Pues podría decirse que bien. -

- Oh! Vamos Shaina no te deprimas, ese idiota no estaba a tu altura. -

- Me lo han dicho miles de veces, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.-

- Suo unico io diedi le parole magiche e l'asino con ali abbia un brutto incidente. – Dijo en fluido italiano mientras una sádica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.(3)

- Non sia e necessaria maschera mortale, ma grazie comunque. - Respondió tranquilamente.(4)

- La decisione è la Sua, ciononostante non lo libererà delle riunioni di addestrare. – Afirmó mientras se tronaba los nudillos.(5)

- Bene, ma tenta di non ordinarlo la malavita Hades sicuro lui lo spedirebbe di ritorno. – Respondió con una ligera sonrisa la amazona.(6)

- JAJAJAJA!!!... Ah! Perde elegante ragazza, da solo io lo sevizierò un po'. – Consideró risueñamente el cangrejo.(7)

- Bueno, que tengas un excelente día Cáncer. – Se despidió cordialmente la chica.

- Igualmente Ophichus. -

Valla, ese Máscara Mortal, le caía bien, después de todo eran compatriotas de la _Bella_ Italia, incluso cuando se enteró de su depresión, el cangrejo le hizo una pizza gigantesca de pepperoni y champiñones para ella sola, solo para tratar de levantarle el ánimo, y Oh! Sí, no le dio ni un miserable trocito a nadie, se comió hasta la orilla de la pizza (N/A: Es cierto por que algunas mujeres se atascan de comida cuando están deprimidas?, los psicólogos dicen que es por intentar llenar el vacío sentimental con algo, y entonces por que los hombres intentan ahogar sus penas en alcohol, bueno es que las penas saben nadar, Ah! Que chiste tan mamila, mejor sigo con la historia), Aunque también el bueno de Afrodita le regaló un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, por cierto ya estaba cercana la fecha del cumpleaños del Santo de Cáncer que sería bueno para regalarle, igualmente al santo de Piscis, después lo averiguaría, pero, valla, sin darse cuenta llegó a los pies del sexto templo, inspiró aire profundamente, y caminó a paso calmado adentrándose en el templo del caballero más cercano al gran maestro.

* * *

QUE TAL ESTIMADO PÚBLICO PUES AHORA ANDBA CON MUCHA INSPIRACIÓN, LA CUAL SE LA DEBO MANQUEHUITO UNA GRAN ESCRITORA DE FANFICS DE SAINT SEIYA, POR LO CUAL ME ANIMÉ HA HACER LA PRUEBA ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO Y DEJEN REVIEW, NO SEAN MALOS, POR EJEMPLO EN EL FIC FELICES CONFUSIONES EN LA SECCIÓN DE HELLSING TIENE 401 HITS Y SOLO 10 REVIEWS COMO QUE NO SE VALE, SI YA TE TOMASTE TU TIEMPO EN LEERLO TOMATE 1 MINUTO MÁS Y DEJA TU OPINIÓN, PERO EN FIN LOS DEJO CON LA TRADUCCIÓN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE MÁSCARA MORTAL Y SHAINA: 

Buenas tardes bella señorita Bongiorno bella signorina (1)

Tu solo di las palabras magicas y el burro con alas tendra un feo accidente Suo unico io diedi le parole magiche e l'asino con ali abbia un brutto incidente.(2)

Como se encuentra mi compatriota Da quando il mio compatriota è (3)

No será necesario mascara mortal, pero gracias de todos modos non sia e necessaria maschera mortale, ma grazie comunque(4)

La decision es tuya, sin embargo eso no lo librará de las sesiones de entrenamiento. La decisione è la Sua, ciononostante non lo ibererà delle riunioni di addestrare(5)

Bueno, pero procura no mandarlo al inframundo seguro Hades lo enviaría de regreso. Bene, ma tenta di non ordinarlo la malavita Ade sicuro lui lo spedirebbe di ritorno(6)

Pierde cuidado ragazza, solo lo maltrataré un poco. Perde elegante ragazza, da solo io lo sevizierò un po'(7)


End file.
